Thank You For Loving Me
by Glitter Girl0588
Summary: A Passions songfic about Ethan and Theresa...


Thank You For Loving Me   
  
by glitter_girl0058  
  
  
a/n: This takes place a while Ethan discovers he is Sam's son, and he is trying to accept it. I haven't been watching the show  
lately, so I don't know what's been going on. But anyway, this is a songfic about Theresa helping Ethan get through his crisis.  
  
Ethan entered the Lobster Shack, holding Theresa's hand. They laughed at the big loster sign, saying, " It's  
Karoke Night!"   
  
"You've got to sing for me, Ethan!" Theresa said playfully.  
  
"Ok. I will. When Whitney and Chad come."  
  
"You mean, I'm worth embarassing yourself in front of them?"   
  
"You're worth everything."  
  
They kissed.  
  
"And do I really sing that bad?" asked Ethan.  
  
  
Ethan climbed onto the stage and straightened his light blue sweater. He leaned closer to the microphone and  
opened his mouth to sing...  
  
  
It's hard for me to say the things/   
I want to say sometimes/   
There's no one here but you and me /  
And that broken old street light/   
Lock the doors/  
We'll leave the world outside/   
All I've got to give to you/   
Are these five words when I /  
  
  
  
"Oh he chose your favorite song!" Whiteny squealed.  
  
Theresa didn't respond, but listened earnestly.  
  
"Oh man, he sounds like a frozen record." Chad commented.  
  
"Don't you mean a broken record?" asked Whitney.  
  
  
Thank you for loving me/  
For being my eyes/   
When I couldn't see /  
For parting my lips/  
When I couldn't breathe /  
Thank you for loving me /  
Thank you for loving me /  
  
  
  
Ethan was staring directly at Theresa. Thoughts poured through his brain, as he thought about the meaning of  
the song. He picked it because Theresa loved it, but now it was starting to take on a new meaning...  
She was there when I didn't know who I was, when I needed love and support the most. No one else cared  
except for her. She was always willing to put up with my grouchiness, and I wouldn't be here today, smiling, and singing  
without her.  
  
  
I never knew I had a dream/   
Until that dream was you/   
When I look into your eyes/   
The sky's a different blue/   
Cross my heart/   
I wear no disguise/   
If I tried, you'd make believe/   
That you believed my lies/   
  
  
  
Theresa looked up at her fiance, and her head bobbed slightly, like it did whenever she was around Ethan.  
Her thoughts were a little different: But he never lied to me. And I didn' t think he loved me so much.  
Because he has always been my dream. Its weird.... as if I should be singing that verse.   
  
  
Thank you for loving me   
For being my eyes   
When I couldn't see   
For parting my lips   
When I couldn't breathe   
Thank you for loving me   
Thank you for loving me   
  
  
"Don't you think Ethan's getting into this song?" asked Whitney to Chad, watching Theresa look into his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, it looks like Theresa's gonna faint." joked Chad. "And I don't mean from the lyrics... from the embarassment."  
  
She hit him on the arm.  
  
"Ow." Chad whined.  
  
  
  
You pick me up when I fall down/   
You ring the bell before they count me out/   
If I was drowning you would part the sea/   
And risk your own life to rescue me/   
Lock the doors/   
We'll leave the world outside/   
All I've got to give to you/   
Are these five words when I/  
  
Thank you for loving me/   
For being my eyes/   
When I couldn't see/   
For parting my lips/   
When I couldn't breathe/   
Thank you for loving me/   
  
  
The song was coming to a close as the karoke machine played the final bars of the song. Ethan stepped down  
to some scattered applause. A faint glisten appeared on his cheek and Chad gasped, with Whitney hitting him again.  
Ethan took Theresa's arm and led her outside. Then the real applause came.  
  
  
When I couldn't fly/   
Oh, you gave me wings/   
You parted my lips/   
When I couldn't breathe/   
Thank you for loving me/   
Thank you for loving me/  
Thank you for loving me/,  
For loving me/  
  
With the night sky as a background, Ethan said softly, "Thanks for loving me."  
  
And...  
  
As a tear fell down her cheek, Theresa said, " No problem."  
  



End file.
